Be Italian!
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: When Romano is having troubles turning his non-existant relationship into an existant one, he turns to the one person he never thought that he would ever ask for help - his little brother, Feliciano Vargas. Little does he know, Italy can deal VERY good advice. Song fic based from the movie 'Nine'; 'Be Italian'. T for Romano's potty-mouth


Romano couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe it as he drove along the highways. He couldn't believe it as he walked down the front path. He couldn't believe it as he stood outside the house. He was going to ask his little brother, Feliciano Vargas of Northern Italy for help. Grumbling as he stood sheepishly in front of the white wash door, he waited for his mind to think of some kind of excuse to dangle the spider's thread of hope for him to escape this awful torture, yet none came to mind. Truth was, he needed his little brother's help more than anything right now – Feliciano was always more of the lover who opened up to strangers like they were all his best friends. His relationship with that potato-brained, wurst-chewing bastard was going all too well in comparison to Romano's relationship with Spain. He knew he would always bottom in that area but it didn't stop him from wanting to become a better lover! The problem was that there was no bottoming. There wasn't even holding hands! Romano and Spain weren't in that relationship yet and the foul-mouthed Italian was determined to change that dramatically. With an act that took all of his none-existent Italian courage, he knocked on the door and waited, listening to the sounds of his brother scuttle about inside, knocking things over and making the annoyingly adorable 've' noise every three seconds. The door opened slowly to reveal said brother, him gazing with his wide hazel eyes at his older brother. "Vee~ Romano? What're you doing here?"

"Shut up, I need your help."

Italy's already wide eyes went wider, him utterly shocked. Did he hear those words right? Did the Italian that his brother just spoke be true? "Y-You need my help?"

"No, I need you to go to Germany's house and allow yourself to get violently screwed over – what did you think I just said?" Pushing past the timid Italian, Romano headed into his house and walked to the living room with Italy on his tail like a dog to his master. "Ve~ _Fratello~ _It's just that you never ask for my help!"

"Well today I need it, okay?" Crossing his arms, the olive skinned Nation glared down at his puppy brother before barging into the living room and b-lining to the nearest sofa to take a seat. "Is anyone else here?"

"No-"

"Good, cause this is personal." His brother shut the door behind him before starting to panic as he spoke. "Th-This isn't about the time I accidently put hot sauce instead of tomato puree in the pasta sauce, is it?"

"CHIGI! NO!" Romano shouted, the permanent frown on his face increasing to show further annoyance somehow. To this day, he still had no idea how his brother did it – it wasn't because his eyes were shut all the time, he practically lived day and night like that anyway! "Listen! It's about... It's about Spain and I..." Like a cat, Italy instantly prowled over to his brother's side with a small smirk on his face. "Ve~ You and Spain, huh~?"

"Don't get any ideas!"

"I'm not, _fratello~_" The smirk on Italy's face extended, him sitting beside his over-emotional brother with a new, rather non Italy-like aura about him. The second the topic changed to anything to do with his brother and Spain, or anything like that really, Italy's true Italian side could show in a way that disturbed and amazed all. Romano was just used to it by now. "L-Listen... I need your advice..." A steady blush graced the olive-toned cheeks on Romano's face, him looking about the room for anything else but his brother. "We haven't gotten any further."

"So you're not dating at all?"

"What-? I-! ...No..." A dark chuckle escaped from the half-Nation next to him, him feeling his breath tickle his ear as he had leaned closer at the juicy information he had acquired. "I need to know how to be a better lover so we can be like that... You seem to have it down so easily with that bastard..."

"So, you Italian devil. You want to know about love?" Chocolate eyes pinned, Romano found himself watching as his younger brother sashay across the room to sit in the unoccupied chair opposite him with another chuckle, this one lighter yet still just as degrading as the last. "Feliciano will tell you." Relaxing back into the chair, Italy crossed his legs as he started to curl his hair around his index finger as he gazed straight as his naive older brother. "If you want to make a man happy, you rely on what you were born with. Because it is in your _blood_." Eyebrows rose at that last word, it rolling off Italy's tongue like a strange taboo word that wasn't supposed to be said. "What's that...?" A confused Romano asked; a face plastered with innocence on the topic.

"Be Italian."

"...What?"

"Be _Italian."_

"I don't under-"

"Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss!" Romano blushed, surprised at his brother's sudden words. He barely noticed his brother stand up again from the chair to gaze down at him. "Just be Italian. Oh _Fratello_, be Italian." Leaning in close, he placed his hands upon Romano's now trembling knees to lean in close, his voice dropping to a soothing whisper. "So when you hold him, don't just _hold _him but hold _that!_" His gaze dropped from Romano's chocolate eyes to his crotch instantly, sending the latter into a fit of blushes and swear words. "_Fratello!_ Don't look at me like that!" The response was a laugh, cheery yet smooth in a way that made the fussing Italian's rage quench in an instant as the teasing man pulled away to lean against the wall beside the fireplace just to the side of where they sat. "_Fratello..._"

"But be gentle." Knees bent, Italy allowed himself to slide down the wall slightly.

"I'm not that type."

"Sentimental." Even further down by the inches.

"Nope."

Protests against him waved away, the Italian smirked to turn so he faced the wall, his hands and arms against the wall to prop him up from resting fully against it. "Then go ahead and try to give his cheek a pat!" Last words once again mixed with his body language, Romano watched in shock as his own brother swished his hips towards him with eye contact remained. "Be daring." Brought out of his thoughts, the olive-toned Italian perked up at this bit of advice. "Daring?" Italy had moved once again, him now behind the sofa to lean in and drape his arms across his brother's shoulders, leaning in close again. "And uncaring."

"Oh, I can do that..." A smirk spread across Romano's face. "So when you pinch him, try to pinch him where there's fat!"

"WHAT?"

"Ve!" Dragging himself away, he smiled at the sight of Romano's face – priceless was an understatement at this current moment in time. "_Fratello, _be a singer!"

"Wh-Why?"

"Be a lover!"

"_Fratello, _you're not making much sen-" Romano was forcefully shut up now from the embrace of his brother's hands cupping his cheeks to bring his face forward, only to stop a breath away from him, a strange seriousness across his normally ditzy brother's face. "You must pick the flower now before the chance is past, Lovino." Eyes widened. Italy never called him by his human name, only Romano. Now he knew that his brother's words were actually serious, them not just for fools play and to wind him up the wall like he usually would. "And how would you do that~?"

"By being Italian."

"Again."

"Be Italian!" Letting go, a smile spread across Italy's face as he jumped over the back of the sofa to land beside Romano who equally joined him in happiness. "You must live today as if it may become your last!"

"That's a bit extreme, Feli." Now the awkwardness disappeared, Romano too joined in with the serious yet enticing nature of this conversation properly rather than his bashful attempts to shun them. "A-a-aahhn, Lovi~ Everything is fair in love and war, ve~" Snuggling up to him with another smirk, his placed his hands over the fast paced beat of the olive-skinned Italian's heart to look up at his brother now with a daring look. "Every Italian is a lover, not a fighter Lovi."

"Don't I already know this?"

"No, you don't. Within an Italian's heart is a spot reserved only for the love of those who deserve it. When he finds that person, a performance begins within that Italian's heart. Other emotions held here dance alongside the main performer of Love, them working in perfect balance as the dance goes on. No matter what is used, the dance will keep going on until the love is met with the others – it won't rest."

"That's... That's kinda poetic _fratello_."

"It's the truth. As the romance blooms, that dance becomes more passionate, filled with faster movements yet still as beautiful, yet the true advice will always hold there." Romano's puzzled look came back, him taking his brother's hands away to move away easier, their intimacy broken. "And what advice is that?" Italy sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Vee~ Lovi, you seem to be so smart yet you're dim-witted like they say."

"Shut up and tell me the advice!" Romano hastily replied, him glaring now at his brother who dared insult him. Watching the Italian return to his seat, once again his eyes were dragged to meet the hazel ones that had opened just for him upon seeing him at the door way. "It's what I've been telling you all along. Repeat after me: Be a singer!"

"Be a singer." At the hold of his glare, Romano found himself obeying the younger Italian, him repeating every word he said. "Be a lover~"

"Be a lover."

"And you must-"

"-pick the flower now before the chance is past!" Standing up, Romano started to get back into the swing of the conversation, the flames of inspiration burning inside of him enough for him to be unable to stand alone and still by himself again.

"Sì!" Cried Italy, him standing up beside his brother as their conversation escalated into full heat.

"That is being Italian, right?"

"Oh yes, to be an Italian!"

"I must live today as if it may become my last!"

"Ve~!"

Lights passed over his car as the night settled, Romano now driving along at high speeds along the roads. His destination: Spain's house. Now motivated properly for it to happen, the Italian didn't care that by the time he arrived, it would be dark and very early in the morning – the advice he had received was the best advice he'd ever heard. Yet as he allowed his mind to slip back to the hot conversation he had with his younger brother, a puzzled look went across his face. 'Wait... I thought Italy was an idiot... How does HE know about winning guys over...?'

It clicked.

"FUCKING GERMAN BASTARD!"

* * *

It was a crime not to write this. I think we all agree with Romano here. But who DOESN'T like Sensual!Italy?

Anyway, I had watched the movie 'Nine' ages ago with my family and forgotten about it – until today! Seeing the song 'Be Italian' by Saraghina (Fergie) in my recommendations, I watched the scene again and remembered how much I loved it. Almost instantly my mind processed this. I put my other works on hold for the day to write this. I hope you enjoyed! Rates and Reviews inspire my creative juices!

Paradichloricbenzene x.


End file.
